Au5
Austin Collins, known under Au5, is a producer from New Jersey. His first release on Monstercat was Sweet with Auratic & I.Y.F.F.E, making its debut on February 11, 2013. He also collaborated with Fractal on several songs. Timeline 2013 February * February 11, 2013: Au5 released his Monstercat debut single Sweet, in collaboration with I.Y.F.F.E and Auratic. The song, which was Auratic's only appearance on Monstercat and I.Y.F.F.E's debut Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. April * April 8, 2013: With I.Y.F.F.E, Au5 released a remix of the song Tonight by Stereotronique and Sebastian Ivarsson (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The remix, which was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening and Tonight (The Remixes), was Au5's only remix on Monstercat. May * May 3, 2013: Au5 released his second single on Monstercat, Halcyon, which was the first of many collaborations with Fractal on the label. The song was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening, along with Au5 and I.Y.F.F.E's remix of Tonight (feat. Danyka Nadeau) by Stereotronique and Sebastian Ivarsson. The song was Fractal's Monstercat debut. August * August 7, 2013: Au5 released his debut EP on Monstercat, Blossom EP. *# Blossom *# Moonland ** Blossom was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. December * December 2, 2013: Au5 released his second EP on Monstercat, Secret Weapon EP, in collaboration with Fractal. *# Blue (with Fractal) *# Dreaming (with Fractal) *# Secret Weapon (with Fractal) *# Smoke (with Fractal) ** Blue was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. 2014 March * March 21, 2014: Au5 released his third Monstercat single, which was his first solo single, Follow You (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The song, which was Danyka Nadeau's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. July * July 11, 2014: Au5 released his third Monstercat EP, which was his first remix EP, Follow You (The Remixes) (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The EP featured 6 remixes of his original song Follow You and one VIP mix from Au5. *# Follow You (VIP Mix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Rootkit Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Virtual Riot Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Fractal Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Ducked Ape Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Volant Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Rhythmics Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) ** Follow You (VIP Mix) was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. Rootkit's remix was his first remix on Monstercat. Virtual Riot's remix, Fractal's remix, and Volant's remix all were their second remix on Monstercat. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Ducked Ape and Rhythmics. August * August 29, 2014: Au5 released his fourth Monstercat single, which was his second solo single, Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter). The song, which was Tasha Baxter's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. November * November 26, 2014: Au5 released his fifth Monstercat single, which was his third solo single, Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 June * June 10, 2015: Au5 released his sixth Monstercat single, which was his fourth solo single, Inside (feat.Danyka Nadeau). The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. September * September 7, 2015: Au5 released his seventh Monstercat single, which was his fifth solo single, Atlantis. The song was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. October * October 12, 2015: Au5 released his eighth Monstercat single, which was his sixth solo single, Guardians (feat. Fiora). The song was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard along with Atlantis. The song, which had been in production since 2008, was Fiora's only Monstercat appearance. November * November 11, 2015: Au5 released his fourth Monstercat EP, Ison / Pavonine EP, which was his second EP on Monstercat in collaboration with Fractal. *# Ison (with Fractal) *# Pavonine (with Fractal) ** Ison appeared on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. 2018 August * August 21, 2018: Au5 released his ninth Monstercat single, which was his seventh solo single, The Journey (feat. Trove). The song, which was his first to feature a male vocalist and marks his grand return after 3 years, was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. October * October 29, 2018: Au5 released his tenth single on Monstercat, Only in a Dream, in collaboration with Nytrix. It was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6. 2019 March * March 1, 2019: Au5 released his eleventh Monstercat single, Eden (feat. Danyka Nadeau), which was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. The song is his eighth solo single on Monstercat. July * July 8, 2019: Au5 released this twelfth Monstercat single, Way Down, in collaboration with AMIDY and Karra. It was featured on Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary album compilation. 2020 February * February 20, 2020: Au5 released his thirteenth Monstercat single, Always In A Nightmare, with Nytrix. It is featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 9. This song is their second collaboration. Monstercat uploads # Sweet (with I.Y.F.F.E & Auratic) #* February 11, 2013 # Halcyon (with Fractal) #* May 3, 2013 # Blossom #* August 7, 2013 # Secret Weapon (with Fractal) #* December 2, 2013 # Blue (with Fractal) #* December 4, 2013 # Dreaming (with Fractal) #* December 6, 2013 # Follow You (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* March 21, 2014 # Follow You (VIP Mix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* July 11, 2014 # Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter) #* August 29, 2014 # Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* November 26, 2014 # Inside (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* June 10, 2015 # Atlantis #* September 7, 2015 # Guardians (feat. Fiora) #* October 12, 2015 # Ison (with Fractal) #* November 11, 2015 # The Journey (feat. Trove) #* August 21, 2018 # Only in a Dream (with Nytrix) #* October 29, 2018 # Eden (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* March 1, 2019 # Way Down (with AMIDY, feat. Karra) #* July 8, 2019 # Always In A Nightmare (with Nytrix) #* February 20, 2020 Trivia * Au5, with BT, was featured on the 2014 Disney album "Deconstructed" featuring EDM remixes of Disney songs. Au5 appeared on the album alongside Daft Punk, Mat Zo, Avicii, Armin Van Buuren, Yogi, U.N.K.L.E., The Japanese Popstars, Shy Kidx, StoneBridge, TRiON, Shinichi Osawa, Alfred Montejano, Kaskade, Kinsey Moore, and Axwell Λ Ingrosso. Collaborated with * Fractal (7) * Nytrix (2) * I.Y.F.F.E (1) * Auratic (1) * AMIDY (1) Artists featured * Danyka Nadeau (4) * Tasha Baxter (1) * Fiora (1) * Trove (1) * Karra (1) Artists remixed * Stereotronique (1) * Sebastian Ivarsson (1) * Au5 (1) Remixed with * I.Y.F.F.E (1) Off-Monstercat releases LPs * Minimality LP *# Morals *# Depths of Ice *# The Final Awakening *# Dusk Smoke *# Zero *# Lunar Sunrise *# Glass Box *# Ivory *# Deep in the Mist *# The Rain Deer * Anchus Definy LP *# The Seahorse *# Anchus Definy *# You're Not Perfect *# Star Scarf *# The Reason *# Hypnocosmic Spooncraft *# Digitoxin *# Dusk Snow * The Recency Effect LP (with Mr. Bill) Recordings *# Articulate This *# Articulate This (Bloom & Jeto Remix) *# Chpinklez *# Chpinklez (Clockvice Remix) *# Inner Face (with Zebbler Encanti Experience) *# Inner Face (with Zebbler Encanti Experience) (Vorso Remix) *# The Recency Effect *# The Recency Effect (COPYCATT Remix) *# Shlappy VIP *# Shlappy VIP (Roger Wilco Remix) * Divinorum LP *# Stargate (with Tasha Baxter) *# Divinorum (feat. Nori) *# Infinite Wings (feat. Ashley Apollodor) *# Dragonfly (feat. Evoke) *# Lazerfunk (feat. Nasty Purple) *# Drink Me (feat. Jess) *# Beautiful Sky (feat. Daniel Hanson) *# Mesmerize (feat. Bella Musser) *# Divine *# The Void EPs * Iconoclast EP *# Hypersphere *# Depths of Ice II *# Deception *# Just a Memory *# Similacrum * Singularity EP Records *# Singularity *# The Mythos Land * Flower of Life / First Blood EP *# Flower of Life (with I.Y.F.F.E) *# First Blood (with Helicopter Showdown & I.Y.F.F.E) * House Party EP *# House Party *# Night Sky * Subvert EP (with Fractal) *# Subvert *# Subvert (Singularity Remix) *# Subvert (Haywyre Remix) *# Subvert (Model Melt Remix) * Metronic EP Recordings *# Metronic *# Metronic (Fractal Remix) *# Metronic (Frequent Remix) *# Metronix (Dead Robot Remix) * Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter) Remixes EP *# Xilent Remix *# Fractal Remix *# Prismatic Remix *# Syntact Remix *# Instrumental Mix * Dream of Love (with Heavy J, feat. Kenny Raye) Remixes EP *# Dream of Love (Venemy Remix) *# Dream of Love (Wes Goodie & Prismatic Remix) *# Dream of Love (The Gremlin Remix) *# Dream of Love (Vulpey Remix) * Any Longer / Hit Rewind (feat. Q'AILA) EP *# Any Longer *# Hit Rewind * Freefall EP (with Cristina Soto) Recordings *# Freefall *# Shock Diamond *# Emergence *# Emergence (Au5 Remix) * Freefall Remixed EP (with Christina Soto) *# Freefall (Phantasm Remix) *# Freefall (Clockvice Remix) *# Freefall (Psy Fi Remix) *# Freefall (Bloom & Jeto Remix) *# Freefall (Big Chocolate Remix) * I Miss You (feat. Kenny Raye) Remixes EP *# I Miss You (Mr. Bill Remix) *# I Miss You (Prefekt Remix) * Crystal Mathematics EP Recordings *# Crystal Mathematics (feat. Shaz Sparks) *# The Reason II * Energize EP *# Energize *# Activate Singles * True Lies * Hypersphere Recordings * Similacrum Recordings * Deception Recordings * The Essence Recordings * Just a Memory Recordings * Depths of Ice II Recordings * Techland * The Seahorse VIP Recordings * Iteration Recordings * Hypersphere VIP House.net * Partysaurus Overflow (with BT) Disney Records * Subvert (with Fractal) Records * Vapour * Tendril (with Collin McLoughlin) * Myst * Etheros * Spawn (with Fractal & Bird Of Prey) Recordings * Neptuna * Serenata (feat. Keeley) Muzik * The Cliff * Virgo Wakaan * Shlappy (with Mr. Bill) * Return To Moonland * Watership (feat. CoMa) Armada * Guardian Vapour * Blossom VIP * I Miss You (feat. Kenny Raye) Recordings * Arise * Yea Boi (with River Accorsi) * Cosmoscope * Goo Lagoon Recordings * Sea Rose (with River Accorsi) Intelligence Agency * Impulse (with Culprate) * Lush (with Last Heroes, feat. Holly Drummond) NCS * Closer (feat. Danyka Nadeau) NCS * Cataclysm (with Crystal Skies) Remixes * Erasure - I Lose Myself * Lightspeed Rescue - Keep Your Body Moving * LMFAO - Party Rock * BT, Nadia Ali, & Arty - Must Be The Love * Adventure Club - Wait (Au5 & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * Singularity - Breathe (Au5, Auratic, & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * Dino Safari - Ghost Named Charlie (Au5, Auratic, & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * ShockOne - Lazerbeam (feat. Metrik & Kyza) * Digital Eyes - Samuel L. Jackson * Singularity - Alone (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Faruk Sabanci - Discover (feat. Jaren) * Blatwax - Illuminate * Yanntek - Moving on * Fractal - Urchin * Manufactured Superstars - Stay (feat. Jarvis Church) * Virtual Riot - We're Not Alone * Akira Complex - Odyssey * Revolvr & Genisis - Unstoppable (feat. Splitbreed) * Juventa - Superhuman (feat. Kelly Sweet) * Xilent - The Place (feat. Sue Gerger) * Said The Sky & Illenium - Painted White (feat. Christina Soto) & [[Fractal] Remix] * Infected Mushroom - Fields of Grey (feat. Sasha Grey) * Psy Fi - Ecotone * APEK - Supernatural (feat. Stassi) * Seven Lions - Days To Come (feat. Fiora) & [[I.Y.F.F.E] Remix] * BT - Surrounded (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Prismatic - Minty (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Celldweller - Eon (Au5 Remix) Featured appearances * BT - Surrounded (feat. Au5 & Matt Hales) * Tasha Baxter - Bigger Than Me Category:Artists Category:Au5 discography Category:OWSLA artists Category:Adapted artists Category:Rottun Recordings artists Category:Ophelia artists Category:Wakaan artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists Category:Metanoia artists Category:New Dawn artists